


English Tea and Strawberry Shortcake

by compo67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jared, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Meme, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jared, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jensen, Self-Lubrication, Top Jensen Ackles, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts at a Japanese bakery on Valentine's Day. One year later, their life together has just started. [Fill for the SPN Kink Meme February 2015.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	English Tea and Strawberry Shortcake

It was at the Japanese bakery on Valentine’s Day.  
  
Jared was picking up slices of strawberry shortcake for the office. Jensen was buying English tea pastries for himself. At the registers, Jensen caught Jared's eye, smiled confidently, and stood up straight, broad shoulders back. Jared, in turn, gave a small, flirty flip of his hair and pretended not to notice the alpha.  
  
One year later, and Jared is in the same bakery.  
  
This time he's buying strawberry shortcake pastries for himself.  
  
He's also eight and a half months pregnant with four healthy, active pups. The person to blame for these wonders is next to him, asking for two English tea pastries, please.  
  
"Do you have cash?" Jared asks, digging around in his pockets. Jeans stopped happening four months ago. His black track pants yield no cash.  
  
Jensen nudges his shoulder and smiles knowingly. "Don't worry, I got it."  
  
"You got it last time."  
  
"And I'm getting it this time."  
  
"I'll blow you when we get home."  
  
A wicked, charming smile blooms as the pastries are accepted from across the counter. Jensen tips a five and turns to Jared as they walk out.  
  
"See? That's why I keep buying."  
  
  
There are some omegas who hate what pregnancy does to their bodies. Jared is not one of those omegas. He loves every added pound and every enhanced curve. His ass has done nicely in these nearly nine months, and he's filled out over all. Best of all is the round, wide shape of his belly, which hangs lower now. This is proof that he is mated, with an alpha that loves him enough to trust him to carry their children.  
  
The bigger he gets, the happier he is. Everyone is doing fine in their thirty-third week, with just seven more to go. Jared is almost as excited as Jensen. A prouder, more enthusiastic alpha isn’t possible.  
  
After pastries, herbal tea, and half of a football game, their apartment gets louder.  
  
Jensen fucks Jared against the kitchen counter.  
  
As Jared braces himself on the edge, his back to Jensen, he closes his eyes and basks in the deep, squelching, rhythmic pounding between his legs. His belly hangs under him, large and bouncing with the roll of their hips. Slick dribbles down his thighs, coating Jensen's cock and knot, pushing out in excess just for the feel of it. The fat, twitching head of Jensen's cock pummels against a soft spot of nerves inside Jared.  
  
Rough hands grip onto Jared's hips and squeeze.  
  
Jared pushes his hips back to meet Jensen's, panting and letting out a moan when Jensen slaps the roundest part of his ass.  
  
Hormones are terribly wonderful things.  
  
"Knees," Jared gasps out, freckled hands moved up to grope his chest. "Jen, get on your knees."  
  
Deeper. That's how they get when Jensen moves them to the floor and mounts Jared from behind. The rhythm is simple, the force of it hard and rough. Their hips slap together and the knot Jared has claimed as his presses at his sloppy, wet hole. The edge of it dips in. Jensen rocks his hips forward, groaning, thighs working and flexing. What they do—this is instinctive and needy.  
  
They are mates, bound by trust and love.  
  
"Please," Jared cries out, bracing himself, spreading his legs wider. "Please, please, please Jen. Want it."  
  
Jensen shudders. His fingers drag over Jared's back, hips still despite the twitch and gush around his cock.  
  
"Want what?"  
  
"Your knot. Please. Please, Jen."  
  
"You gonna come?" Jensen's voice is dark. It holds the hint of a bite.  
  
Pressure builds in the small of Jared's back. His belly rests underneath him, wide and heavy. On all fours, Jensen reaches under and splays his fingers over the mound, rubbing and groping yet refusing to move his hips.  
  
"G-gonna come," Jared breathes out, trembling, "all over your knot, Jen. Please."  
  
Control snaps.  
  
Jared loses himself in the push and pound of Jensen's hips. He arches his back and feels every part of him quiver--even the sides of his belly--as the knot breeches past any last resistance. The drag of it is exquisite. The weight of it lodged inside Jared, fusing their hips together, is intense.  
  
This is the knot that pumped him full of come thirty three weeks ago and gave him a belly full of pups.  
  
Every time they go out, Jensen watches Jared and his belly, protective and bristling when an unmated alpha is near. These pups and this omega are his. Jared takes his knot to the hilt, pulling it in, fluttering around it. Slick builds and pushes out.  
  
This feels so good.  
  
Not a mistake is made in the rhythm that Jared needs. Not a single miscalculation in the grind down, corkscrewing into Jared, fucking the deepest, most sensitive walls inside him.  
  
"Up," Jensen growls out. "Kneel."  
  
Jensen brings Jared back. He hooks his arms underneath Jared's and reaches around. He balances Jared in his lap, tucking his chin over Jared's shoulders, and rubbing wide circles over the curved mound there.  
  
Jared slips his hands over Jensen's.  
  
He slumps back, into Jensen's chest, and takes everything Jensen has to give. He takes every thrust up, every rumbling snarl, every breathy moan, and every sound of their bodies working together.  
  
"Finish," Jensen commands, his knot swelling. "Come for me, darlin'."  
  
Their pups are safe under vigilant, capable hands. His body is played expertly; Jared tosses his head back.  
  
Crying out, thighs trembling and belly heaving, Jared comes in one, hard gush, followed by a string of smaller orgasms, clenching and squeezing against the knot buried inside him. He bucks against Jensen and screams out two more waves of shuddering pleasure.  
  
Every day, Jensen marks him with come. He lays long, thick ropes across Jared's belly and allows it to set for as long as possible. His. Jared and the life he carries are _his_.  
  
"Darlin," Jensen punches out, "coming."  
  
They're a sweaty, slick mess on the kitchen floor. Jared doesn't care. All he cares about is the knot inside him. Come fills him up, threatening to spill out after a few large pumps.  
  
Their hands squeeze over the mound.  
  
Jensen's empties into Jared completely.  
  
In ten minutes, Jensen will be soft enough to slip out and rub his cock over Jared's middle. Marked. His. When they go out  tomorrow, Jensen will snap at any alpha that stands too close to Jared and their pups.  
  
This is the start of a large, loud family. For now, Jared tries to regain control of his breathing. A kiss pressed to his neck helps.  
  
Knotted together, Jared glances behind him. Jensen catches his eye and smiles, brings them closer together, and adjusts them so they’re more comfortable.  
  
There's still a whole piece of strawberry shortcake left in the white box on the counter.

“You can have it,” Jensen murmurs, nosing the nape of his mate’s neck. “Happy Valentine’s Day, darlin’.”

Little does Jensen know, there’s an English tea cake hidden in the fridge.

**Author's Note:**

> updating fast before work!
> 
> hope OP is happy with this ficlet. <3


End file.
